


Blaine And The Ferret(s)

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ferrets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an irrepressible need to picture Blaine with ferrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine And The Ferret(s)

He did not sign up for this.

When Santana asked Blaine if he could babysit her “babies”, he expected getting kittens, or fishes, or even parrots.

Not two ferrets.

His first reaction was to recoil from the traveling cage she thrusts in his hands.

"Now come on Anderson, they’re not going to eat you" Santana says, tickling the long and thin animals in the cage.

Blaine has to admit that once he has convinced himself that they are not mutated rats, they are pretty cute.

But still.

"Santana, you could have warned me" he says with a frown and Santana turns back to him with a-

"Put those puppy eyes away, Lopez" he says with a giggle, "I have a Master Degree in those".

Santana completely drops the cage in his hands, then, along with a cushioned bag. “I’ll be back in three days” she coos and Blaine looks at her with a weird look on his face.

"You don’t have to coo at me, Santa-"

"I’m not talking to you, Blainers" Santana says sharply, before returning to her cooing voice. "I promise you’re in good hands my babies" she adds before turning on her impressively high heels.

"See you, Anderson !"

As she closes the door behind her, Blaine raises the cage to have a closer look at the pets in his watch.

 

"I guess it’s just you and me guys" he says softly as the white one comes closer and sniffs at him. "Hello ?" Blaine says in reply with a little laugh.

—

It’s not that they’re misbehaving. Not exactly anyway.

In her instructions, Santana had said that the ferrets needed to be let out of the cage at least 2 hours a day, and Blaine has dutifully followed that instruction.

At first, the two ferrets stayed close to each other, walking slowly around the cage, and not really daring to go away from it.

But then, just the next morning, they take over.

Climbing on the stools next to the breakfast counter, the two ferrets dig inside the cereal boxes before Blaine can stop them.

"No !" he shouts, and some parts of his brain wish that he had a camera to take a picture of the way the two ferrets look up and at him. "No, guys" he says more quietly and the two little pets look at him as if they - as if they actually listen to what he’s telling them.

"Give me a moment and I’ll prepare your breakfast, ‘kay ?" Blaine continues, wondering if he’s losing his mind as the ferrets seem to squeal an approval of sorts to his plans.

When he has to put them back in the cage, Blaine lets them keep an old bow tie he wanted to throw away anyway with them, watching them playing with it for hours before he remembers that he does have something else to do.

The next morning, he wakes up to a coat of snow all over New York.

Blaine goes to open the cage once he has poured the ferrets’ food in their bowls and once they eat their little hearts content, they come closer to him next to the window.

Blaine opens the window and lets out a giggle as he plays with the little amount of snow in his windowsill.

The darkest ferret climbs on his lap and looks out to the snow. Blaine gathers some of it - just enough to make sure that he’s not going to present cold water to the pet - and presents it to the ferret. “This is snow, little one” he explains, regretting that Santana didn’t tell him what their names were - he kind of wants to call the dark one Litho, because the pattern of his fur reminds him of a stone, while the white one could be Galak, like the European brand of white chocolate - and Litho leans forward, putting a paw in the snow.

He quickly takes his paw away and looks up at Blaine, squealing indignantly. “I’m sorry !” Blaine replies, almost falling over when Galak buries his head in his handful of snow.

"What are you doing ?" he mutters but the little white ferret seems to enjoy it more than his darker counterpart.

When all the snow in his hand has melted, Galak looks up and Blaine is fairly sure that the tone of his little squeal is interrogative.

"Want some more ?" Blaine asks and the two ferrets keep their squealing and slight growling up.

He knows that it’s not a good idea to allow them on the fire escape but what can he do ?

Then he gets an idea.

When Kurt comes home, twenty minutes later, it is to find the two ferrets playing in the largest bowl Blaine owns, filled with snow : they dive in, bury themselves, come back up, squeal at each other and repeat.

Kurt has a bad feeling about it, but it’s Blaine’s place - he’s free to do whatever he wants.

And it’s not like ferrets are difficult to live with.

—

The next afternoon, Santana is back, expecting Blaine to throw the ferrets at her head.

Instead, when she knocks, Blaine calls her to just come in, and she finds him cuddled with the ferrets in his arms.

 

"Comfy here Blainey ?" she says as she sits on the arm of the couch closest to Blaine.

Vodka is in Blaine’s arms, resting his head on his bicep with a content look on his face, while Kalua is on his lap, resting on his back.

"Very" Blaine answers quietly with a soft smile and Santana has to admit that he hasn’t looked so peaceful in a long time.

"You should get some of those" she adds, petting his head.

"I should" Blaine whispers as Vodka purrs happily. "You’re so soft, Galak" he whispers as he keeps on petting him and Santana frowns.

"What did you call my ferret ?"


End file.
